From Fast & Rough to Slow & Sweet And Back
by darkgirl3
Summary: Danny shows up at the same diner that Ethan's at with Deucalion. Danny and Ethan end up in the bathroom together. Then later Ethan shows up at Danny's house. Wrote back in 2017 enjoy.
1. Diner Bathroom

**I own nothing if I did things would be different.**

 **AN: I wanted more Ethan and Danny, but never got as much as I craved so I wrote this. I know that Deucalion would have known, but in this story wasn't going to address that. I just wanted Ethan and Danny.**

 **Characters: Ethan/Danny**

 **Title: From Fast & Rough to Slow & Sweet & Back**

 **Summary: Danny shows up at the same diner that Ethan's at with Deucalion. Danny and Ethan end up in the bathroom together. Then later Ethan shows up at Danny's house. Wrote back in 2017 enjoy.**

Ethan really didn't want to be stuck in the damn booth, but for some fucking reason he didn't know about Deucalion had insisted on eating out. Kali and Ennis were probably using this time to have sex since no one was at the penthouse. He'd known they weren't there when he left, but of course they were always together. Aiden had been too damn quick getting out of the apartment and he'd been in the shower. It had left him being the one sitting here playing guide dog for their alpha. He had gotten the short straw too many times this week.

Ethan knew that he owed Deucalion for what he'd done for Aiden and him. He'd saved them, but right now he wanted to be anywhere else. He was doing what he was supposed to though because he couldn't let on why he didn't want to be here now. Aiden already knew where he would have rather of been tonight. He could really throttle his little brother sometimes when he pulled this crap. However he couldn't do anything about it so he would just get it over with. Maybe he'd get to see Danny later to make it up to him.

Ethan had already ordered so they were waiting on the food. Since he was planning on meeting up with Danny hopefully, he went with semi light meal. He'd usually got burger and fries or onion rings maybe both with milkshake. He hadn't seen the big deal about a milkshake, but he hadn't had one before either. Then Danny had ordered one on their first date and it had turned him on watching Danny drink it. Danny hadn't just drunk the thing he'd tortured him by doing so with a straw. He'd been so hard by the time they left that he'd thought he was going to die riding his bike; especially with Danny on the back of it.

The other night Danny had used it against him. If he had one right now he'd more than likely start thinking about what Danny had done and he couldn't risk that now. Getting a hard on while here with Deucalion was the worst thing ever. However, that thought changed when he picked up a familiar scent.

He'd know it anywhere and Aiden had started complaining about how he was starting to smell the same. It took a moment to find Danny who was walking in the door. He stayed calm though because the worst thing to do was let on even if Deucalion was blind he wasn't stupid. They all had a great sense of smell being werewolves. He was pretty sure that his Alpha could pick up the spike in his arousal if he didn't try and control it.

 **~DE ED~**

Danny hadn't felt like going to get the food his mom had ordered however, when he spotted Ethan that changed. He hadn't seen his bike outside, but he'd remembered the text he'd gotten. This was when he realized just why Ethan was here. He wanted to go over, but he'd promised Ethan that if he ever saw him with the other alphas he wouldn't approach him. It was for his safety Ethan said not wanting him to get hurt, but he was tired of it.

He had left the house right away since it was just a mile to here, the food wasn't ready. He decided to see just what would happen if he went over. Ethan would be pissed at him, but fuck it. He wasn't scared and he sure as hell wasn't going to deny what he wanted. He'd told Scott and them to fuck off when they'd told him to break up with Ethan. No one was going to tell him who he could and couldn't date.

Ethan was sitting in the last booth near the back wall with the trash cans behind it. He knew Ethan never sat with his back to the door, which made the spot perfect. He had been told that the other alpha was blind so he didn't worry about being seen. Danny used one of the napkins writing down a message before going over. He ignored Ethan shaking his head and dropped the napkin on the table walking away. He had wanted to kiss him right there, but the look in Ethan's eyes changed his mind.

"I'll be right back," Ethan said after looking down smiling at the napkin before leaving Deucalion sitting there. He couldn't believe that Danny had just came up to the table. He didn't say anything, but he did chance it. It was the least he could do was take a trip to the bathroom. He barely made it in the bathroom when he was pushed back against the door. He didn't get a chance to say anything before Danny's mouth was over his. He heard the door lock in the same moment.

"I want to fuck you right now and send you back out there smelling like me," Danny said against Ethan's ear taking hold of his belt and jerking it open. "You want me to do that, Ethan? I'm not scared of them and I'm sick of not being able to touch you when they're around." he didn't wait for an answer just slid down to his knees freeing Ethan's cock from his pants.

"Fuck, I don't have that long, but god yes I want you to fuck me." Ethan groaned letting his head fall back against the door.

"I know how to be quick," Danny smirked, "You just have to be quiet something you can never do," he added turning Ethan around so he was facing the door yanking his pants farther down. He'd thought about just sucking him off, but this was going to be better. He didn't hesitate spreading Ethan before thrusting his tongue into his ass. He used his tongue like he would his fingers or cock getting Ethan nice and slick. He moved Ethan's legs farther apart biting slightly at the rim. He kept it up fro a good minute or two before pulling back and standing up. "Ready? We got about a minute so this is going be quick and I got no lube," his sex life had gotten way better with Ethan around.

"Do it, I'm slick enough," Ethan could already feel his orgasm as it built like a familiar ache that he loved.

 **~DE ED~**

Danny lined up with Ethan's ass, "Don't cum, I'm going fill your ass and once you get free of him you're coming to my house and you can fuck me. Only then are you going cum, now move back want watch you impale yourself," he held onto Ethan's hips loosely and stiffened a moan of pleasure as Ethan did just that. "Fuck!" Danny moaned feeling how tight Ethan was, "I swear your werewolf healing goes all around,"

"Danny," Ethan groaned his head resting against the door. He didn't know if he could stop his self from cumming so he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, "Move," it came out as a growl and he didn't care.

Danny pulled back holding onto Ethan's hips tighter now and he didn't hold back. He'd said it was going be quick, but he added rough and half dirty. He slammed into Ethan making sure that the angle was right so he could hit against his prostate every time. He pounded into his boyfriend knowing Ethan was struggling to stay quiet. "Just think, he's sitting out there while you're in here getting fucked. But you're mine and I'm putting claim to you. He'll never have you like this. He'll never really have all of you," Danny attempted a growl thrusting more forceful until he was cumming biting into Ethan's shoulder to stop from shouting his own release.

Ethan groaned feeling Danny filling him as he continued to thrust as he moved back onto Danny's cock. If he didn't have a hold of his own cock he would be painting the door white. He wished they could stay like this, but he knew he had to get back. He was panting coming down from his high letting a strangled moan escape when Danny slipped out. He could feel the cum leaking out, but Danny's cock was replaced with something cool and slick.

"That will keep you nice and sealed up," Danny stood up turning Ethan around, "And this will make sure you don't cum," he added sliding the cock ring into place before helping Ethan pull his pants up. "I still had them on me from lunch, which is a good thing. I want you at my house by nine, if you can't text me, but Ethan; I want you in my bed tonight. I plan on sucking my cum from your ass before you fuck me," he smiled before pulling Ethan close kissing him again until they both needed air.

Ethan wanted more time and more of Danny now so he turned them with Danny against the door this time holding his head so he didn't hit the door. He fucked his mouth with his tongue licking away the taste of his self from earlier. "I'll be there," he pulled back fixing his pants before letting Danny go out first. He needed a moment to his self because he needed his heart to go back to normal. Now he just had to sit through dinner hoping Deucalion didn't know any difference. "I'm screwed," he groaned.

 **~TBC~**


	2. Danny's Bedroom

**I own nothing if I did things would be different.**

 **AN: I wanted more Ethan and Danny, but never got as much as I craved so I wrote this. I know that Deucalion would have known, but in this story wasn't going to address that. I just wanted Ethan and Danny.**

 **Characters: Ethan/Danny**

 **Title: From Fast & Rough to Slow & Sweet & Back**

 **Summary: Danny shows up at the same diner that Ethan's at with Deucalion. Danny and Ethan end up in the bathroom together. Then later Ethan shows up at Danny's house. Wrote back in 2017 enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

Danny was lying across his bed when Ethan walked into his room an hour early. "Close the door," he smiled watching Ethan as he started pulling his clothes off. "So, how was dinner?" he smiled still not moving from his spot. If he moved then he wouldn't be able to resist helping Ethan out of his pants. He wanted to enjoy the strip show because usually they were already going at it stripping each other.

"Don't act innocent, it's like you planned it. If I had told you where I was going to be in advanced I'd swear it was planned," Ethan said kicking his boots off not caring where they landed. He had barely managed sitting at the diner trying to eat and talk. "You try having a normal conversation without moving when all you want to do is..." he gasped feeling pleasure shooting through him in two different places.

"Did I forget to tell you they vibrate?" Danny asked before taking a hold of Ethan's cock in his hand using it to guide him closer to the bed. He'd waited until Ethan finished getting his cargo pants off before he pushed the remote. "I got a set," he stated before opening his mouth and taking Ethan's cock into his mouth while he pushed the button again.

Ethan let out a strangled moan watching Danny as he sucked on just the head of his cock. He wanted to fuck Danny's mouth; the guy had a gift of no gag reflex. Plus, the fact he could play a trumpet gave him more of advantage of being able of giving the best head he'd had. He didn't use his full force not wanting to hurt his boyfriend, but being able to fuck his mouth got them both off. He just didn't think he would be able to control his self right now. He wanted to be inside Danny soon and not his mouth.

Danny pulled Ethan closer taking him all the way down swallowing as the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. He had set the button to automatic so he didn't have to push it so he could use both his hands. He gripped Ethan's hips before moving to his ass letting his fingers slid between his crack twisting the plug that was there. All the while he was moving back up Ethan's cock letting his teeth scrap gently along the hardened member. He knew how to play Ethan's body just like he did his trumpet. Which things got different sounds and which one got a growl of pleasure. The same one he was giving off now.

"Take the damn thing off, I want to cum," Ethan growled, but Danny wasn't letting up. He felt like he was about to explode, but knew he wasn't going to. The last time they'd played this game he'd passed out from all the pleasures of an orgasm without actually cumming. When he'd woken up a few minutes later Danny had been all the way inside of him. He didn't know why he liked these games, but it was like Danny enjoyed doing it. "Please," Ethan added not wanting it to sound like a command.

"Don't worry, I'll stop before you pass out this time," Danny promised going back to what he'd been doing. He used the tip of his tongue to run underneath Ethan's cock before going back to the slit working it over too. He worked his hand around Ethan's cock while he sucked on the head enjoying the sounds Ethan was making. He waited til the last second knowing that Ethan was close and pulled free of Ethan. He took the cock ring off looking up at Ethan whose eyes were half open, panting and blown with lust. He could see the deep red eyes watching him as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm already ready, Ethan. Nice and slicked up for you, knew you would show," he smiled, "Go ahead and fuck me as hard as you want,"

 **~ED DE~**

Ethan waited a few minutes because he had to. If he'd acted when Danny had given him permission to, he would have kicked his own ass. So he gave it a few to calm down before getting on the bed. He still couldn't find his voice so he just started kissing Danny. He moved his hand over Danny's side while he used the other to prop his self up. He about came when their cocks touched, but he found the small amount of control he had left.

Danny reached between them taking a hold of both their cocks stroking them. He knew that Ethan was trying to control his self. "I know you won't hurt me, I trust you," his free hand moved down Ethan's spine causing the werewolf to shiver before claiming his mouth. It had gone from fast and rough to sweet and slow. Danny let go of them letting Ethan have all the control again sliding all the way into him with one thrust. "It's where you belong," he smiled as they just lay like that, joined together hands moving over each other and kissing.

There wasn't anything he could say at the moment that would even compare to what Danny meant. Instead, Ethan started moving in and out slowly something he actually enjoyed now. Danny was the only person he'd let this close. He didn't want to stop kissing Danny, but oxygen was still required for them. He moved lower sucking a spot onto Danny's neck wishing Danny could make a more permanent one on his neck.

Danny moaned arching up into Ethan as they continued to move together. The pace gradually picked up, but never got as fast as before in the diner. It didn't matter that he'd asked for fast, but got slow because right now it was what they both needed. He brought his legs up wrapping around Ethan's waist moaning. Ethan slightly pulled back and thrust forward again getting them closer to what they wanted.

Ethan wrapped his hand around Danny's leaking cock sliding it up and down wanting Danny to cum at the same time he did. "Want watch you fall apart," his voice was almost a whisper before pulling most the way out until Danny looked at him. He pushed back in painfully slow feeling Danny clinching around him. They kept it up for three more thrusts before they were both cumming.

Danny brought Ethan down kissing him going completely still as Ethan picked up the pace to a medium thrust as he unloaded. Danny moaned swallowing down the howl that Ethan wanted to let lose. Danny let his legs fall tangling with Ethan flipping them over holding Ethan's hands down against the bed. He could feel Ethan still hard inside him. Danny rose up slightly before thrusting back down with a continuous pace. Ethan was keeping up with him as Danny began to go down quicker. The sounds that were coming from them both were getting louder.

"Don't you dare close your eyes," Danny moaned out feeling his orgasm getting closer. "My turn to watch you," he moved his hands from Ethan's down his arms, chest and sides all the while still impaling his self on Ethan's cock. Danny groaned as Ethan's struck his prostate with each downward thrust. "Fuck! Almost there," he moved his hands to the bed right beside Ethan's head lifting up and slamming back down.

Ethan growled in pleasure watching Danny taking hold of his hips in firm grip thrusting up just as fast as Danny was going down. Danny moved his hand towards his own cock, but Ethan pulled it away, "No, I'll get you there without touching," he gave a devilish grin letting his hand go back to Danny's hip

Danny moaned moving up again till just the tip of Ethan's cock was in him before slamming downwards. He did it twice more before feeling Ethan unloading inside of him right against his prostate causing his own orgasm to let lose. Ethan kept thrusting being careful with his claws not to dig into Danny's hips as he continued fucking him. He let his head fall back on the pillow letting out a howl of pleasure.

Danny bent down taking hold of Ethan's lips with his on ignoring his fangs as he pushed his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. He moaned dueling with Ethan for control of the kiss staying seated on Ethan, clenching around him. They pulled apart a few minutes later resting their foreheads together panting.

 **~DE ED~**

"Wish I had your stamina, you're still hard. Let me rest and it's your turn, still got to take that plug out," Danny smiled kissing along Ethan's jaw down to his neck. He moved his hand down lifting Ethan's leg so he could reach the base of the plug. He pulled it out then pushed it back in turning it. It was still vibrating too causing pleasure to shot through his body all over.

"Shit," Ethan wasn't sure how he'd forgotten it was there, but he had. His body was still high from his orgasms he couldn't think. "You keep that up and I won't be able to wait,"

"You will," Danny commented pulling off of Ethan even though he didn't want to. He laid down on his side before using his tongue to clean Ethan of his cum. "Got to get you clean, not ready for a shower yet," he bit down on Ethan's nipple before sucking it. He did the same to the other one before sliding down getting all that he could reach.

Ethan watched Danny as he moved his tongue over his abs ignoring his cock that was still leaking. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, just love you like you deserve to be loved," Danny said lying beside Ethan on his side. "I wish you were completely mine," he didn't want to ruin the mood, but it was the fact. As long as Ethan was still with the alpha pack he'd be stuck between loyalty to them and love to him. He really wished it was simple loving a werewolf, but it wasn't. At least not one who's pack wanted to kill his friends, possibly him.

"I told Aiden I'm leaving the pack," It was almost too low for Danny to hear it, but he heard the almost whisper from Ethan. He saw it in his eyes too, which had a mixture of emotions at the moment. "You were right; I can't keep playing both sides. I don't know how, but he knew before I even decided," he looked up at Danny letting his hand move over his back. "It was like when we went out to this bar one night in our old pack. Our alpha had left town for about a week and Aiden refused to be stuck in the house the whole time. It was our fifteenth birthdays since we were out most the night on mine and into the morning on his," it was one of the memories he actually enjoyed from the old pack. It had been just Aiden and him for once, without any orders to follow. "I didn't even realize exactly where he'd taken me, but this guy comes up to me asking if I want a blow job for my birthday. I hadn't even told Aiden I was gay. I got more than that, that night."

"He's your brother of course he'd notice," Danny smiled, "So what exactly did you get that night?" he wanted to know since Ethan usually didn't talk about his past hook ups. He'd told him about his, but Ethan always changed the subject. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'd like to know how you spent your birthday," he moved his hand over Ethan's chest, brushing his nipples with is thumb, before pulling at one.

 **~DE ED~**

Ethan closed his eyes letting out a moan before he started back talking. "I wasn't sure at first, but when I turned around looking for Aiden he was grinning. I realized he'd been the one that sent the guy over. I figured if Aiden was close by I could let my guard down some. So I did, it wasn't like I hadn't gotten one before, he just didn't know about it,"

Danny was listening, but at the same time taking Ethan into his mouth sucking on the head. "Don't stop, keep talking," he was going to have his fun while Ethan told him about that night.

Ethan was trying to concentrate, but Danny was making it difficult. It was worse than when he'd decided he was going make sure he knew which poet wrote which poem for English. He still remembered after the quiz weeks later. There was no way to forget when Danny had made him sit on his cock the whole time. With each right answer he'd been rewarded with being aloud to move for a few minutes. Wrong answers had gotten him nothing; he had gotten every one of them right on the quiz the next day. They'd ended up in the coach's office with him over the desk.

After another minute Ethan went back to talking letting out moans from what Danny was doing. "I got the blowjob, but he offered more. I just wasn't going to trust the guy, I wasn't stupid even if it was a gay bar," he moaned when Danny pulled the plug from his ass completely and went for his ass. The second tongue thrust and he was done for, cumming as Danny continued to clean him out from earlier. He hadn't lied when he said he was going suck the cum from him. The sucking Danny was doing on his hole had him arching up off the bed.

Danny didn't let up wrapping his arm around Ethan's leg pulling him back even more. He pushed his tongue in as far as it would go, tasting his self. He didn't stop with just the sucking either he used his teeth to bite down grazing Ethan's rim. He swirled his tongue around a few times at just the opening before shoving it back in. He didn't let up listening to Ethan's moans and shouts knowing that he was about to force another orgasm from his boyfriend.

"Turn over," he pulled away just enough helping Ethan turn onto his stomach. He brought him to his knees, but bent so his upper body was half on the bed. "If you can still talk, keep going," he smiled wanting to know just how long it was going talk for Ethan to lose the ability to speak.

"Fuck," Ethan growled out as Danny started back at his hole even more intense now. "He had a boyfriend who decided I needed a double service." it was started to come out in a slew of words at once, but Danny still could understand them. "There was this room above the bar where we ended upppp," Ethan couldn't finish because he was going over again and the ability to talk just wasn't happening. He did let out a howl as Danny pumped him through his orgasm while thrusting all the way into him. He didn't have a chance of staying on his knees with Danny's weight and his blissed out state from multiple orgasms he fell forward onto the bed.

Danny rubbed circles over Ethan's side while kissing his neck, whispering in his ear. They lay like that for a while; he rose up so he wasn't flat against Ethan's back anymore. "Can you get back up?" he could feel Ethan clinching around him, his body trembling from the latest orgasm. Danny pulled back surging forward getting a moan. "Want me to stop?" he asked massaging Ethan's back with one hand while he held his self up with the other.

Ethan shook his head before pushing his self back to his knees with Danny's help. "No, want feel you tomorrow," he knew if Danny let go he'd fall back to the bed. His entire body was worked over and he loved it. "I'm yours,"

"Damn right, anyone touches you I'll find a way to protect you," Danny wrapped his arm securely around Ethan's waist before he started moving. It was exactly the same as the diner rough and fast bringing shouts and moans from both of them this time. Danny pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in hitting against Ethan's prostate again and again. He changed the angle again nailing that sweet spot every time until he was cumming against that battered gland. He didn't have to touch Ethan as he let out a roar as Danny kept moving inside him with his own cock letting loose covering his body again.

They both fell forward, but Danny turned them so they were on their sides. His arm was around Ethan holding him close before wrapping lightly around the werewolf's cock as he was still cumming. "I got you, your safe," Danny kissed the back of his neck, gently rocking knowing he wasn't going be able to cum again yet, but giving his boyfriend what he needed as he rode out the finally waves of his orgasm.

 **~ED DE~**

Danny let go of Ethan's softened cock moving his hand to his waist not bothering to slide out yet. "You awake?" he asked not getting an answer right away.

"I think you have perfect stamina," Ethan finally answered pulling Danny's hand into his locking their fingers together. "If you were trying to make me forget my name, you succeeded,"

Danny laughed, "I do that every Thursday it seems. You are staying right?" he hated the weekends now. It was hell without having Ethan in his bed, but ever since the cross country trip things had changed. For them it had gotten a lot better, but with Ennis almost dying it seemed like the pack was going after the other pack more.

"When I said I was leaving them, I sort of did tonight," he sighed trying to keep his eyes open, but he was getting sleepy. "Aiden gave me a great fifteenth birthday present that night. I wouldn't go alone so he went with me. He made sure I didn't have to worry. He's always had my back no matter what, that night was no different. He watched my back in a way that I can never repay him for. I don't think he fully gets it now why I love you, but he gave me what I wanted tonight too. We both left, I couldn't leave without him,"

"I know, he's the only family you have. I'm glad that he's got your back without that I wouldn't have you," Danny said kissing along Ethan's back. "We'll deal with whatever happens because I love you too," he knew it wasn't going to be smooth with the twins leaving the alpha pack. However, he'd find a way to fight for Ethan if anyone tried to hurt his boyfriend. There was no denying what they felt for each other either. Danny drifted off a few minutes after Ethan glad that they at least had one person on their side. He knew just how well Aiden protected Ethan and always would.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
